


A not-so-secret code

by JudithBK



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bilingual Character(s), FanTALES, Multilingual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithBK/pseuds/JudithBK





	A not-so-secret code

My friend’s brain was like an engine: Strong and reliable, but requiring a decent supply of coal, or knowledge, to function. His brain was filled with information on types of clays, or brands of tobacco and their ashes. How extensive his skill sets were, though, was demonstrated once again when two well-dressed gentleman entered our rooms on 221B Baker Street.  
Holmes offered them seats, and asked them to explain their case.  
The first man then whispered to his companion words that I did not understand. It sounded somewhat like “ferklikartsdueemdenkvatch?”, to which the other man responded “Needuluxtbesaralsish!” I recognized the dark guttural sounds typical of German, but was not sure about this attribution, as these gentleman looked and behaved perfectly British. Perhaps some kind of secret code?  
“Ah, Mister Holmes,” the first man began in perfect, accent free English. “The case stands as follows...”  
“No need to go on,” Holmes responded. The answer is “Most certainly not!”  
“Not? But you haven’t yet heard our request!”  
“I solve crimes, my dear sir, I do not support them. Good day to you.”  
When they were gone, I stared at my friend, but he seemed not to deem an explanation necessary. He only stated, “Another language is not a secret code. Not if you aren’t the only person in the room who is bilingual.”


End file.
